Deva (Hinduísmo)
thumb|Los devas son seres sobrenaturales benévolos en la literatura de la era védica, con Indra (arriba) como su líder. La estatua superior de cobre dorado de Indra con piedras semipreciosas incrustadas es del Nepal del siglo XVI. Deva (Sanscrito: देव, Devá) significa "celestial, divino, cualquier cosa de excelencia", siendo también uno de los términos para una deidad en el hinduísmo.Monier Monier-Williams, A Sanskrit-English Dictionary” Etymologically and Philologically Arranged to cognate Indo-European Languages, Motilal Banarsidass, page 492 Deva es masculino, siendo su equivalente femenino devi. En la primera literatura védica, todos los seres sobrenaturales se llaman Asuras.Wash Edward Hale (1999), Ásura in Early Vedic Religion, Motilal Barnarsidass, ISBN 978-8120800618, pages 5-11, 22, 99-102Monier Monier-Williams, A Sanskrit-English Dictionary” Etymologically and Philologically Arranged to cognate Indo-European Languages, Motilal Banarsidass, page 121 Los conceptos y leyendas evolucionaron en la antigua literatura india, y para el periodo védico tardío, los seres sobrenaturales benevolentes son referidos como Deva-Asuras. En los textos pos-védicos, como los Puranas y los Itihasas del hinduísmo, los devas representan lo bueno y los asuras lo malo. En alguna literatura medieval india, los devas también son mencionados como Suras, en contraste con sus medio-hermanos igualmente poderosos, mencionados como Asuras.Encyclopædia Britannica Los devas, junto con los asuras, yakshas (espíritus de la naturaleza) y Ráksasas (fantasmas, ogros) son parte de la mitología india, apareciendo los devas en una de las muchas teorías cosmológicas del hinduísmo.Don Handelman (2013), One God, Two Goddesses, Three Studies of South Indian Cosmology, Brill Academic, ISBN 978-9004256156, pages 23-29Wendy Doniger (1988), Textual Sources for the Study of Hinduism, Manchester University Press, ISBN 978-0719018664, page 67 Etimología thumb|Bajorrelieve de una devi en Angkor Wat, Camboya. Deva es la palabra sánscrita encontrada en la literatura védica del 2º milenio a.C. Monier Williams la traduce como cosas celestiales, divinas, terrestres de gran excelencia, exaltado, brillantes"Klaus Klostermaier (2010), A Survey of Hinduism, 3rd Edition, State University of New York Press, ISBN 978-0791470824, pages 101-102. El concepto también se usa para referirse a una deidad o dios. El sánscrito deva-'' deriva del indoiranio ''*dev-'', que a su vez deriva del protoindoeuropeo ''*deiwos, originalmente un adjetivo de significado "celestial" o "brillante", que es una (sánscrito no sincrónico) vriddhi derivativa de la raíz *diw, que significa "brillar". La forma femenina de *deiwos es *deiwih2, que desciende a los lenguajes índicos como devi, que significa en ese contexto "deidad femenina". También deriva de *deiwos, y por lo tanto cognado con deva, la palabra lituana Dievas (letona Dievs, pruso Deiwas), germánico Tiwaz, el nórdico antiguo Tivar (Dioses) y el latín deus (dios) y divus (Divino), de la que derivan "dios" en español, el francés "dieu", portugués "deus", italiano "dio", las palabras inglesas "divine" y "deity". Está relacionada con *Dyeus, que mientras puede tener la misma raíz, pudo referirse originalmente al "brillante padre celestial" y por lo tanto al "Padre Cielo", el dios principal del panteón indoeuropeo, continuado en el sánscrito Dyaus. Según Douglas Harper, las raíces etimológicas de Deva significan "un brillante", de *div-'' "brillar" y su cognado con el griego ''dios "divino" y Zeus, y el latín deus "dios" (Latín antiguo deivos).Deva Etymology Dictionary, Douglas Harper (2015) Deva es masculino, y el equivalente femenino relacionado es devi.Monier Monier-Williams, A Sanskrit-English Dictionary” Etymologically and Philologically Arranged to cognate Indo-European Languages, Motilal Banarsidass, page 496 Etimológicamente, los cognados de Devi son las palabras latinas dea y el griego thea.John Stratton Hawley and Donna Marie Wulff (1998), Devi: Goddesses of India, Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN 978-8120814912, page 2 En mayúsculas, Devi o Mata se refiere a diosas como madre divina del hinduísmo.John Stratton Hawley and Donna Marie Wulff (1998), Devi: Goddesses of India, Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN 978-8120814912, pages 18-21 Deva también es mencionada como Devatā, mientras Devi lo es como Devika. La palabra Deva también es un nombre propio y parte de la cultura india, donde se refiere a "el que desea sobresalir, superar" o el "buscador de, maestro de o el menor entre-". Literatura védica Samhitas y Brahmanas thumb|Shiva/Rudra ha sido un deva principal en el hinduísmo desde la época védica.Hermann Oldenberg (1988), The Religion of the Veda, Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN 978-8120803923, pages 110-114 Los Samhitas, que son las capas más antiguas de textos en los vedas, enumera 33 devas, ya sea 11 para cada uno de los tres mundos, o como 12 Aditiás, 11 Rudras, 8 Vasus y 2 Asvins en las capas brahmanas de los textos védicos. El Rigveda afirma en el himno 1.139.11:Hermann Oldenberg (1988), The Religion of the Veda, Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN 978-8120803923, pages 23-50AA MacDonell, Vedic Mythology, Oxford University Press, pages 19-21 Algunos devas representan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y otros representan valores morales (como los Aditiás, Varuna y Mitra), cada uno simbolizándome un epítome de un conocimiento especializado, energía creadora, poderes exaltados o mágicos (Siddhis).George Williams (2008), A Handbook of Hindu Mythology, Oxford University Press, ISBN 978-0195332612, pages 24-33Bina Gupta (2011), An Introduction to Indian Philosophy, Routledge, ISBN 978-0415800037, pages 21-25 Los devas más mencionados en el Rigveda son Indra, Agni y Soma, con "deidad del fuego" considerada la amiga de toda la humanidad, siendo celebrada junto con Soma en el ritual del fuego yajna que señala las principales ceremonias hindúes. Savitr, Visnú, Rudra (luego recibiendo el epíteto exclusivo de Shiva y Prajapati (luego Brahma) son dioses y, por lo tanto , Devas. Saraswati (conocimiento) y Ushas (amanecer) son algunas devis o diosas. Henoteísmo [thumb|El concepto de devas hindúes migró a Asia oriental en el primer milenio, siendo adoptado por las escuelas budistas japonesas como Jūni-ten. Estos incluían a Indra (Taishaku-ten), Agni (Ka-ten), Yama (Emma-ten), Vayu (Fu-ten), Brahma (Bon-ten), entre otros.[http://www.emuseum.jp/detail/100031/000/000?mode=detail&d_lang=en Twelve Heavenly Deities (Devas) Nara National Museum, Japan Encima está una pintura de los 12 Devas protegiendo a Buda por Tani Bunchō.]] En la literatura védica, Deva no es un dios monoteísta, sino un concepto "sobrenatural, divino", manifestándose en varias ideas y conocimiento, en una forma que combina excelencia en algunos aspectos, luchando con debilidad y preguntas en otros aspectos, heroico en su actitud y acciones, aunque atado con emociones y deseos.John Bowker (2014), God: A Very Short Introduction, Oxford University Press, ISBN 978-0198708957, pages 88-96 Max Muller afirma que los himnos védicos son notables para recordar cada uno de los distintos devas como "el único, el supremo, el mayor". Muller concluyó que las ideas védicas sobre los devas se entienden mejor no desde el politeísmo ni el monoteísmo, sino desde el henoteísmo, donde los dioses son equivalente, con diferente perspectiva, distintos aspectos de veneración y espiritualidad, unificados por principios como Ṛta y Dharma.Ivan Strenski (2015), Understanding Theories of Religion: An Introduction, 2nd Edition, Wiley, ISBN 978-1444330847, page 42 Características de los devas en la literatura védica Ananda Coomaraswamy afirma que los devas y asuras en la historia védica son similares a los Ángeles-dioses y titanes de la mitología griega, ambos poderosos pero con orientaciones e inclinaciones distintas, representando los devas los poderes de la luz y los asuras los poderes de la oscuridad en la mitología hindú.Wash Edward Hale (1999), Ásura in Early Vedic Religion, Motilal Barnarsidass, ISBN 978-8120800618, page 20Ananda Coomaraswamy (1935), Angel and Titan: An Essay in Vedic Ontology, Journal of the American Oriental Society, volume 55, pages 373-374 Según la interpretación de Coomaraswamy de los devas y asuras, amboas naturalezas existen en el ser humano, el tirano y el ángel están en cada ser, lo mejor y peor en el interior de cada persona lucha ante las elecciones y la propia naturaleza, y la formulación hindú de los devas y asuras es una eterna danza entre estos dentro de cada persona.Ananda Coomaraswamy (1935), Angel and Titan: An Essay in Vedic Ontology, Journal of the American Oriental Society, volume 55, pages 373-418Nicholas Gier (1995), Hindu Titanism, Philosophy East and West, Volume 45, Number 1, pages 76, see also 73-96 Todos los seres poderosos, buenos o malos, son llamados asuras en la capa más antigua de los textos védicos. Un himno del Rigveda muy estudiado afirma Devay asura (Asuras se han convertido en Devas), y lo contrasta con Asura adevah (Asuras quienes no son Devas).FBJ Kuiper (1975), The Basic Concept of Vedic Religion, History of Religion, volume 15, pages 108-112Wash Edward Hale (1999), Ásura in Early Vedic Religion, Motilal Barnarsidass, ISBN 978-8120800618, pages 1-2; Note: Hale translates this to "Asuras without the Asura-Devas" in his book, see page 3 for example.; For original Sanskrit, see Rigveda hymns 8.25.4 and 8.96.9 Rigveda - Wikisource Son nacidos del mismo padre, Prajapati, el progenitor primordial; los hijos mayores son imaginados como los Asuras, los jóvenes como los Devas.Mircea Eliade (1981), History of Religious Ideas, Volume 1, University of Chicago Press, ISBN 978-0226204017, page 204, 199-202, 434-435 Todos comparten la misma residencia, comen juntos las mismas comidas y bebidas (Soma) y tienen un potencial y conocimientos innatos, así como poderes especiales en la mitología hindú; la única cosa que distingue al "Asura que se convierte en Deva" del "Asura que sigue siendo Asura" es la intención, la acción y las elecciones realizadas en sus vidas míticas.Yves Bonnefoy and Wendy Doniger (1993), Asian Mythologies, University of Chicago Press, ISBN 978-0226064567, pages 52-53 Upanishad thumb|Visnú (arriba) es uno de los devas védicos.Hermann Oldenberg (1988), The Religion of the Veda, Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN 978-8120803923, pages 116-117 El tercer Valli del Katha Upanishad discute los deberes éticos del hombre a través de la parábola del carro como medio para entender el estado de Visnú, uno con el auto-conocimiento.Paul Deussen, Sixty Upanishads of the Veda, Volume 1, Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN 978-8120814684, pages 287-289Dominic Goodall (1996), Hindu Scriptures, University of California Press, ISBN 978-0520207783, pages 175-176 El Upanishad más antiguo menciona a los devas y sus luchas con los asuras. El Kaushitaki Upanishad, por ejemplo, en el libro IV afirma que "Indra era más débil que los Asuras cuando él no conocía su propia Atman (alma, sí mismo). Una vez que Indra tuvo auto-conocimiento, se volvió independiente, soberano y victorioso sobre los Asuras"; de forma similar, afirma el Kaushitaki Upanishad, "el hombre que conoce su yo interior gana independencia, soberanía y no es afectado por todo el mal".Paul Deussen, Sixty Upanishads of the Veda, Volume 1, Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN 978-8120814684, page 58 El Chandogya Upanishad, capítulo 1.2, describe la batalla entre Devas y Asuras en varios poderes sensoriales. Esta batalla entre el bien y el mal no produce ningún vencedor y simplemente se manifiesta a sí misma en el universo percibido, como buenas y malas visiones percibidas por los seres, como palabras buenas y malas compartidas entre la gente, como olores buenos y malos de la naturaleza, como buenos y malos sentimientos experimentados, como buenos y malos pensamientos en cada persona. Finalmente, la batalla Deva-Asura apunta al alma, donde los Asuras fracasan y los Devas vencen, porque la fuerza del alma es serena e inherentemente buena, afirma el Chandogya Upanishad.Paul Deussen, Sixty Upanishads of the Veda, Volume 1, Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN 978-8120814684, pages 70-71 El capítulo 3.5.2 del Brihadaranyaka Upanishad describe a los Devas, Hombres y Asuras como hijos de Prajapati, el padre primordial. Cada uno pide una lección de ética. Prajapati le dice a los devas que observen la virtud de la templanza (autocontrol, Dama), a los hombres observar la virtud de la caridad (Dana) y a los asuras observar la virtud de la compasión (Daya). Al final del capítulo, el Upanishad declara que estas son las tres virtudes cardinales que siempre deben ser observadas por todos los devas, hombres y asuras.Paul Deussen, Sixty Upanishads of the Veda, Volume 1, Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN 978-8120814684, pages 508-509 Los eruditos indios del medievo, en su Bhasya (crítica y comentarios) de los Upanishads, afirmaron que la discusión de los devas y asuras en los Upanishads es simbólica, representando el bien y el mar que reside y lucha dentro de cada ser humano. Adi Shankara, por ejemplo, en su comentario sobre el Brihadaranyaka Upanishad afirmó que los devas representan la búsqueda de los humanos por lo sagrado y espiritual, mientras que los asuras representan la búsqueda humana por los excesos terrenales.Max Muller, Brihadaranyaka Upanishad 1.3.1 Oxford University Press, page 78 with footnote 2 Edelmann y otros académicos modernos también afirman que la discusión de los devas contra los asuras en los Upanishads es una forma de simbolismo.Jonathan Edelmann (2013), Hindu Theology as Churning the Latent, Journal of the American Academy of Religion, Volume 81, Issue 2, pages 427-466Doris Srinivasan (1997), Many Heads, Arms and Eyes: Origin, Meaning, and Form of Multiplicity in Indian Art, Brill Academic, ISBN 978-9004107588, pages 130-131 En los textos Upanishadicos primarios posteriores, los devas y asuras discuten y actúan para buscar conocimiento, para distintos propósitos. En un caso, por ejemplo, van a Prajāpati, su padre, para entender su Yo (Atman, alma) y cómo realizarla. La primera respuesta que da Prajāpati es simplista, siendo aceptada por los asuras, que se van, pero los devas liderados por Indra no aceptan la pregunta porque Indra descubre que no ha comprendido su significado completo y la respuesta ofrecida tiene inconsistencias. Edelmann afirma que este simbolismo incrustado en los Upanishads es un recuerdo de que uno debe luchar con las ideas presentadas, aprendiendo en el proceso, y la naturaleza deva emerge con el esfuerzo. Puranas e Itihasas En los Puranas e Itihasas con el Bhagavad Gita, los devas representan el bien y los asuras el mal.Nicholas Gier (2000), Spiritual Titanism: Indian, Chinese, and Western Perspectives, State University of New York Press, ISBN 978-0791445280, pages 59-76 Según el Bhagavad Gita (16.6-16.7), todos los seres del universo tienen tanto cualidades divinas (Daivi sampad) como cualidades demoniacas (asuri samgad) en su interior. El capítulo 16 del Bhagavad Gita afirma que los santos puros como los dioses son infrecuentes y el mal como los demonios es extraño entre los serse humanos, y que la mayoría de la humanidad está multi-caracterizada con unas pocas o muchas faltas. Según Jeaneane Fowler, el Gita afirma que los deseos, aversiones, codicia, necesidades, emociones en distintas formas "son facetas de vidas ordinarias", y solo cuando se convierten en lujuria, odio, anhelos, arrogancia, fatuidad, ira, severidad, hipocresía, violencia, cruedad y tal negatividad - y destrucción -, las inclinaciones humanas naturales se transforman en algo demoniaco (Asura).Jeaneane D Fowler (2012), The Bhagavad Gita, Sussex Academic Press, ISBN 978-1845193461, pages 253-262Christopher K Chapple (2010), The Bhagavad Gita: Twenty-fifth–Anniversary Edition, State University of New York Press, ISBN 978-1438428420, pages 610-629 Todos empiezan como un asura en la mitología hindú, nacido del mismo padre. "Asuras que permanecen asura", compartido por los poderosos personajes obesionados con los anhelos de más poder, más riqueza, ego, ira, naturaleza poco escrupulosa, fuerza y violencia. Los "Asuras se vuelven devas", en contraste, están dirigidos por una voz interior buscan comprensión y entendimiento, prefieren la moderación, el comportamiento escrupoloso, la moral, el conocimiento y la armonía.Nicholas Gier (1995), Hindu Titanism, Philosophy East and West, Volume 45, Number 1, pages 76-80Stella Kramrisch and Raymond Burnier (1986), The Hindu Temple, Volume 1, Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN 978-8120802230, pages 75-78 La hostilidad entre los dos es la fuente de extensas leyendas e historias en la literatura puránica y épica del hinduísmo; sin embargo, muchos textos discuten su hostilidad en términos neutrales y sin condena explícita. Algunas de estas leyendas sobre la base para los mitos tras los principales festivales hindúes, como la historia de Asura Ravana y Deva Rama en el Ravayana y la leyenda del Asura Hiranyakashipu y el Deva Visnú como Narasimha. el último celebrado en el festival primaveral hindú de Holika y Holi.Wendy Doniger (2000), Merriam-Webster's Encyclopedia of World Religions, Merriam-Webster, ISBN 978-0877790440, page 455 Bhagavata Purana En el BHagavata Purana, Brahma tiene diez hijos: Marici, Atri, Angira, Pulastya, Pulaha, Kratu, Vasistha, Daksa, Narada.Bhagavata Purana 3.12.21-22 Marici tiene un hijo llamado Kasyapa.Bhagavata Purana 4.1.13 Kasyapa tiene trece esposas: Aditi, Diti, Danu, Kadru, etc.Bhagavata Purana 6.6.24-26 Los hijos de Aditi se llaman Aditiás,Bhagavata Purana 8.13.6 los hijos de Diti se llaman DaitiásBhagavata Purana 6.18.11 y los hijos de Danu se llaman Danavas.Bhagavata Purana 5.24.30 Bṛhaspati (Júpiter, hijo de Angiras) es un gurú de los devas (dioses védicos). Shukracharya (Venus, hijo de Bhrigu) es un gurú de los asuras (demonios védicos) y/o los Danavas. Simbolismo Edelmann afirma que las dicotomías presentes en la literatura puránica del hinduísmo son simbolismo de conceptos espirituales. Por ejemplo, el dios Indra (un deva) y el antidios Virocana (un asura) preguntan a un sabio por las ideas del conocimiento del yo. Virocana se va tras la primera respuesta, creyendo que ahora puede usar el conocimiento como arma. En contraste, Indra sigue presionando al sabio, exprimiendo las ideas, y aprendiendo sobre los medios de la felicidad y el poder interior. Edelmann sugiere que las dicotomías deva-asura en la mitología hindú pueden verse como "representaciones narrativas de tendencias en nuestro interior".Jonathan Edelmann (2013), Hindu Theology as Churning the Latent, Journal of the American Academy of Religion, Volume 81, Issue 2, pages 439-441 El dios (Deva) y el antidios (Asura), afirma Edelmann, también son fuerzas simbólicamente contradictorias que motivan a cada individuo y pueblo, y por lo tanto la dicotomía Deva-Asura es un concepto espiritual más que una categoría meramente genealógica o especie de ser. En el Bhāgavata Purana, los santos y dioses nacen en familias de asuras, como Mahabali y Prahlada, comunicando el simbolismo que las motivaciones, creencias y acciones, más que el nacimiento y circunstancias familiares, definen si uno es como un deva o como un asura.Jonathan Edelmann (2013), Hindu Theology as Churning the Latent, Journal of the American Academy of Religion, Volume 81, Issue 2, pages 440-442 Referencias Categoría:Mitología hindú